


Amanecer

by Freeandbored



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Inspired by Music, Memories, True Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 06:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21506740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freeandbored/pseuds/Freeandbored
Summary: Después de una mala noche, Lars recuerda lo más importante que tiene.
Relationships: Netherlands/Taiwan (Hetalia)





	Amanecer

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia está inspirada en la canción "High" de James Blunt. Sin embargo NO es un song fic, solo inspiró la situación. Una curiosidad es que uno de los nombres que uso para Taiwán es 曉 (Xiǎo) que significa “amanecer”.

Lars abrió los ojos despacio, todavía mareado por la falta de sueño; bostezó y miró a su alrededor, aún se encontraba en el estudio. Recordó que se quedó trabajando hasta altas horas de la noche y una vez terminada su labor, se durmió recargado de su escritorio usando algunos documentos y carpetas como almohada, rendido por completo.

Se dirigió a la alcoba para intentar dormir un poco más. En cuanto entró, encontró a Mei profundamente dormida. Lars supuso que tal vez había tratado de esperarlo, pero el cansancio la venció impidiéndoselo. La cubrió con una manta y la contempló por unos segundos. Sin embargo, no se acostó a su lado, por alguna razón ya no se sentía tan cansado como antes.

Miró el reloj, aún era muy temprano y dentro de poco amanecería, así que se asomó a la ventana para tratar de tomar aire fresco y despejarse. Hubiera querido recibir al nuevo día acostado al lado de Mei y no todavía vestido y con dolor de espalda por haber dormido recargado de su escritorio.

Entonces, pensó en los muchos amaneceres que había pasado sin más compañía que los murmullos de la calle, cuando los días pasaban uno detrás de otro siempre iguales y en las noches lo acosaban la soledad y el insomnio. A menudo, harto de la melancolía, se preguntaba si las cosas serían así por el resto de su vida, si se quedaría solo por siempre y esto hacía que las noches se sintieran aún más oscuras e interminables.

Hasta que un día, conoció a Mei. No entró en su vida con premura, sino poco a poco así como el amanecer: iluminándolo todo a su paso. Ella alegraba sus días, haciéndole compañía, cuidando de él y amándolo. Cuánto había cambiado su vida desde entonces, ahora incluso sentía que estaba en la cima del mundo y podía tocar las estrellas.

En ese instante, lo asaltaron las dudas de si ella recordaba tan bien como él el día en que se conocieron, si también atesoraba aquel momento y si lo guardaría en su memoria hasta el final de los tiempos. Aquellas preguntas parecían amontonarse en su mente, como si la respuesta no fuera obvia y culpó al cansancio por preocuparse tanto. Volvió a mirar por la ventana, el sol empezó a asomarse opacando a las demás estrellas. Era momento de comenzar un nuevo día.

Mei despertó también y sonrió al ver la silueta de Lars iluminada por los pocos rayos de sol. Se acercó y lo abrazó, recargando su cabeza en el pecho de él. Lars la rodeó con sus brazos y depositó un beso suave en su cabeza. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, admirando aquel espectáculo maravilloso.

“Mei” murmuró él.

“¿Sí?”

“Prométeme que estaremos juntos en cada amanecer”

“Te lo prometo” replicó ella sin pensarlo dos veces.

“¿Permanecerás a mi lado aunque ya esté canoso y viejo?” preguntó él entre broma y en serio.

“No olvides que yo también lo estaré” contestó ella, separándose de él para verlo a la cara.

Él le dio un beso en la frente y ambos sonrieron. Se quedaron abrazados, felices, gozando de ese instante como si fuera a durar para siempre.


End file.
